Who Dies?
by DreaminGirl
Summary: Ruriko Dies by the invaders! Shun makes a vow that he shall kill them and he did. A kiss in the story to. Sad but Funny Story.


Who Dies?? Chapter 1 Shun wakes up from his long sleep, and he gets dressed. As soon as he remembers he needs to meet Ruriko at the base, He runs to the door!! A big "Clunk!!!!" Came from the door. Shun was lying on the ground twitching. Everybody peeked over to see him on the floor aching his way up.  
It was night fall almost when Shun got out side. Ruriko had been waiting for Shun for 1 hour!!! She was so angry the she went to school without him. She lamed the base door as she stepped out hearing a voice that was familiar. It was the Invaders!! They had come to the base quietly without letting anyone see or hear them .Ruriko had been running for her life while she tried to shoot arrows at the center where their leader was.  
The red invader was the strongest out of all of them, so he would be their leader. Nobody could destroy him, even with all the strength they had. If you had a strong heart though with your friendship and one love, than you could defeat anything! Friendship can always beat evil!  
Shun sees Ruriko running and he does the same. "Hey Ruriko? Why are you running?? "Wouldn't you like to know. Look behind us. "Ah!!! Invaders!! "Yeah, you see now why I'm running?? Hey can you help??? "Sure! Where's Reiko though? "Oh, she's at school. Everybody else is to. Except us. "Well wanna come over to my apartment Ruriko?? Or we could go over to your house. "What the hell. You know shun??? You should be watching the invaders and worrying about the world than just about me and you. You don't like me anyways. "Well actually now I love you. "Oh, shut up! "What. I do. "Well I did love you but now I don't so sorry. Look out!! Ruriko pushes Shun out of the way and she is crushed by the invaders!! "Shun. You are the only one now. I'll give you the rest of my strength. A yellow light appears near his heart. Than Ruriko falls down and lies there motionless. "I will kill you for killing my love!! Shun takes his stick runs and jumps onto them. "Ah!!!! He hit their leader the hardest he can. A gust of wind blows upon him. The smooth breeze blows at his face and blows his hair gently back. "That was too easy. He walks to Ruriko but, she is not their anymore!! She went to the base by herself. Shun runs screaming her name. "Ruriko!! Ruriko!! He runs to the base and finds Ruriko in her bed. "Ruriko. Your okay. I thought that you had been kidnapped by the Invaders. I started to scream you name. "It's alright Shun. I'm sorry that I don't love you back, but some day I know we shall love each other at the same time. That moment Ruriko fell down onto her bed with no noise coming from her. Shun Gasped when he did not breath, he than realized the Ruriko was Dead. "Ruriko you are right some day we shall love each other at the same time. It is not now though. I love you. Find some one in heaven that you truly love. I shall see you there soon enough. Shun started to cry as he walked out of the base.  
" Shun!! How is Ruriko doing??? Shun looked up. It was the rest of them. "How did you find out? "Specks told us. "Ruriko is well how can I say it. "Is. Is she dead? "Y. Yes. You can see her now. Her last words were "I love you Shun. Big boss cried out loudly. "Alright. Shut up. She doesn't love you. Shun screamed. "I think that she meant to say that to me. "Yeah right. Shun replied. "I loved her so much. She loved me so much to. Everybody face flatted on the ground . "In your dreams Big Boss. Everybody screamed. "I don't have dreams you guys. The only thing I dream is about Ruriko and me getting married. She says "I do. I say "I do. Than we kiss. And embrace tightly. "Uh. Big Boss, She would never get married with you. As Big boss argues with everybody else about him and Ruriko being perfect couples. Shun looks in the dark skies and sees a cloud that looks like Ruriko. "I wish Ruriko didn't have to save my life. Than she wouldn't even be dead now. I miss you Ruriko. I hope that you're happy up there. Shun stayed there all night and all morning. That he heard Ruriko's voice!! "Hi Shun. It's me Ruriko. I wanted to tell you that I do love you. And I hope you can kill your self right now so than you and me can live in the same world. Hurry please. This world is also being destroyed by devils.  
"Alright. I'm coming Ruriko!! Shun stabbed him self. He started to die slowly so he pulled out the knife and stabbed him self again than he instantly died. Shun meet God and he got clothes on. "Shun!! Oh you came!! "Ruriko??? You look beautiful!! "You look Handsome too Shun. Than they embraced warmly and kissed.  
Back In their old world, Reiko and Everybody else went into the room when they saw shun laying there dead. Everybody knew why he did it. He wanted to get to Ruriko. Big Boss wanted to take Ruriko away from Shun but the others said "No!!! Leave them alone, they love each other. "Aw man!! I love her though!! "She doesn't love you though. "So. I love her no matter what. I shall kill Shun for taking her from me!! She loves me not him. I just know it!! Yup. I can prove it!!  
  
P.S. Hope you like it. Big Boss is a idiot though. Next Chapter, A Wedding???  
  
Thanks!! R&R!!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
